


Café, Coffee, and Treats

by wolves4life



Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life
Summary: Going out for coffee isn't unusual for Scott and Derek. But they've never been to a café together.Requested by @Javika
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Café, Coffee, and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Javika for this idea!

"Welcome to Café, Coffee, and Treats. What can I get for you gentlemen?" Came a bored voice from the waiter. 

Scott tilted his head thoughtfully, "Coffee, as dark as my soul."

Derek snickered, "You mean a Carmel Frapé (or cappuccino) with extra Carmel and extra whipped cream?" He raised an eyebrow as his mate turned red in the face.

The omega pouted, "Yes." The waiter wrote this down with a look of boredom on his face.

"And you?"

"Black coffee with two sugars." (Two cubes) Derek said as he smirked at his pouting omega. The waiter then left, only to be back five minutes later with the requested coffees. 

The waiter pulled out a piece of paper, "Anything else?"

"Ooh- a double chocolate chip muffin and a fudge brownie and-"

"That will be all thank you." Derek interrupted Scott with a laugh. "You have enough chocolate at home, love." Was said when the waiter walked off to another table. Derek snickered as his mates put out look as he stared at his coffee with a pout.

"Meanie," was muttered from the omega. Derek's laughter filled the Café.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Happy forth of July my fellow wolves.


End file.
